Doin' that detective thing
by MisterMars
Summary: Veronica and Keith share something that the public would not like to know about. The public finding out about it would also make sure Keith never would be elected sheriff again. But he'll always be sheriff to her,and she assists him in anyway she likes.


As Keith entered the house after an exhausting day, he found Veronica watching TV in the livingroom.

-Hey, girlie-girl, whatcha watchin'? Detective stories from the other side of town? That's not right! It should be this side of town..

-Oh,no, for he's such a handsome fellar, what with the dark eyebrows and the deep, passionate voice and appeasing head-tilt roughly 30 degrees downwards, he must be one of the good guys! If I ever met a man like that, I..Why, I don't know what I'd do!

-Kinda like someone you know? Keith stood, up moved his eyebrows towards one another, glared anxiously into a painting, and started walking, supposedly, with ease and readiness back and forth the living-room..

-You look like a big bully!

-About right then..

-No..you should be a ladies' man, not a bouncer! Put your legs less far apart..She stood up from the sofa,grabbing his thighs and pushed inwards as he towered half a head above her..and stopped.

-What's that in your pants..?

-On my pants? Keith started brushing, only to make his, she had just noticed in astonishment, huge genitals bounce and wobble. Astounded, she stammered: Dad..

She was gripping tighter and tighter, unable to look away from what, she was unpleasantly surprised, she had never noticed before.

What if, at age 12, when that boy she liked had gotten together with some other girl before she had even gotten around to gather up the courage to talk to him, her father would have have been able to comfort her in a way to which she could grow acoustomned? But this was no time for regrets.

She would have plenty of to make up for her misstake, she decided, her thoughts and feelings becoming increasingly surreal and foreign to her by the moment, this would make the dreariness she had been feeling lately, say, for the last few years, go away, and make her less volatile to outside influences.

Her father wasn't exactly slimmed and trimmed, but no body size could warrant his dick's size, it seemed to be more than half-way down his thigh and half its thickness, if not more. So that's why he wears pants 2 sizes larger than other men his size.

-What's the hap's, sweetie? Keith questioned, apparently unaware of her thoroughly ungracefull thoughts of his physical attributes.

-I was just thinking...

-And in what direction did your thoughts wander? And why are you gripping a hold so tight, I am afraid my buttocks might turn a beutiful blue?

-..of how I never really appreciated your..sturdiness,and..strength..

-You mean as a role-modell? If there's anything you need, I'm here, you know that, right, babe?

-..And you would worry about your bum, she continued, as though she had not been interrupted. That's why your pants are so..spacious..now staring intently at his penis, she imagined how it would feel, her neck became hot and her face became red..

-What's this? Did you catch a cold on your last, pleasant, evening in the comfort of a not-so-warm bus-booth, photographing Vinnie pulling another one of his "Espionage missions", or as us normal folks like to call them, breaking an entering and theft of private property, but, each to his own..jailcell, in that case, for sure, but..keeps our business running more smoothly on reward-for- photo-of-known,location-unknown-criminal ops..He finished, shaking his hips playfully, swinging his enlarged sexual organ, causing Veronica to breathe in, she hoped not to obviously, bracing herself.

-And no jokes about my pants, I might take them off!

-I'd like that..she told his dick queitly.

He leaned in to kiss her forehead, thrusting his pelvis just a little unmotivatedly far in towards hers, his dick gently slapping her at just the right spot..

A faint smile passed his lips, and this was the breaking-point. Veronica felt like her heart swelled and were soon to jump out of her chest untidily in the face of her dad, revealing what she was feeling about his wheeler-dealing. She felt suppressed happiness spiraling upwards, and away..! She had to sit down.

This brought her face so close to his pleasure-giving apparatus she had to look down, bashfully, but not before glancing subconsciously at what she desired most in this world.

He started pulling off his pants, which caused her to start giggling uncontrollably and then look straight up at his smiling, happy face. She stared straight ahead at her fathers massive cock, which she was sure she would be able to take in her mouth when it erected, without moving at all, from sitting where she did.

This thought apparently caused her to unconsciously open her mouth, which caused her fathers white, regular teeth to show, the smile she knew to cause her joy, but not like this, she thought, with his cock resting idly on her tounge and stretching her lips beyond their design limit.

She sucked happily on his dickhead which was now the size of that decorative glass-sphere they had in their office, which she sometimes used for a similar purpose. It was a fine way to relax, she knew

For if she would have no way too relax, her life might have become hard. And she could not have that.

Try as she might, she could not push his cock further into her mouth. Content with sucking on his dickhead, she continued to do so for approximately 30 min after which she leisurely let it slip out again.

-So..how do you feel about stuffing it up your pussy? Keith said, not obviously out of breath.

Right..veronica smiled, nodded and fumbled hastily with the zipper on her cut-off jeans. When she failed to get it open, her father took her hands, which caused her to jolt a tiny bit.

-Sorry..can't stop my hands from shaking..

-That's OK., Keith reassured her, swiftly pulling down first her pants, then her pink-and-green-striped knickers.

-Nice color combination..

-Shut up! They were on sale..

-Oh, but then it's cool..!

He took his cock in his hand and moved it towards her opening

-This is never gonna work. I mean, I'm excited alright, but this is just..she said with an exasperated gesture towards his sizable-ness.

-Let's try..

He brushed it inwards, causing her to start considerably, and to let out a tiny shriek.

She tried to cover up by starting to jump on the spot franticly, getting hold of his cock in the middle of the jump, wanking at it on her way up and down, making it ever bigger.

-Slow down,slow down..he said with a smile that widened every time she pulled at his dick.

Keith grabbed her waist to keep her on the floor.

-No..she said quietly and pointedly, moving her father's hands to her ass, which he massaged gratifyingly.

He gave her an evil grin, she gave him one of undiluted joy, soon turning into an unstoppable excitement, in which she opened her mouth wide, stretched her legs and toes upwards, and away..!

-Hold it there, baby girl! No skippin' aroun' again!

-But I'm so excited! She hastened the pace of her jacking him off, waggling her eyebrows, which at last caused him to falter and lose his grip of her arse.

-We're missing the film..she giggled

I don't know..Isn't there enough criminal activity featured here and now, it's like any crime show. As I was saying, I'll be your handsome detective.

He grabbed his dick with both hands and pushed it a little upwards. Fully upright, it was now level just below her beautifully rounded tits.

She smiled embarrassedly at him, then looked down at how she could not fit her hands around it.

-I remember your mum acting like that..not with the jumping, of course, but..

-Shut _up.._

..I'm just a bit engaged, you know?

-As is only natural.

God, I've never seen a dick that _big_!

I'm so glad we're doing this, I mean..

it wouldn't have been very nice of me to keep you away from it, now that you've seen it, would it?

-No..she whispered, looking ashamed and amused at the same time.

She moved her legs apart as wide as she could without falling over, Keith still steadying her by holding onto her waist, she grabbed a hold of each of her pussy-lips and, with both hands, pulled apart as hard as she could, and thanked God.

Keith made another unsuccessful attempt to get it in, wiggling his dickhead as best he could.

-Maybe you should lie down..he went on, grabbing her by the butt and carrying her to the closest flat surface(the living room table, off from which was pushed the remote, and a pot with a flower in it. Nobody seemed to take notice, however..)

He then rapidly but respectfully pushed all of his ding-dong inside her.

-That's the stuff, she breathed.

She smiled manically as he pumped back and forth, at a moderate speed.

-I have..let me think about this for a minute.._never_ felt this-good in my entire life..!

-Anything to make you happy, babe.

She hugged him tightly as he continued to pump for hours, with her uttering a soft, moaning sound at irregular intervals.

After they had finished, she asked him critically:

-How come you've never shown it to me before?

-I thought it'd be, you know, awkward.

-Like I'd have thought about _that!_ She boxed him annoyedly on the shoulder.

-Ouch..

-You really did not seem that tender just now, when you were humping me. I mean..did you peak at all? I figured there should be lots of fluid coming out of that thing..she pointed at his dick, which she now noticed had not decreased in size at all.

-Well..No.

-Now, that is simply unacceptable! If I sucked long and hard, would that please you? She asked sticking her tounge out.

-Maybe..he trailed off..But didn't we consider the..practical impossibility of that task beforehand?

-Hm, she uttered shortly, still initiating her plan with as much strength to her jaws as she could muster, in the end not succeeding with her goal..

-I hate you..! She then stated sourly.

-Sorry, but I really enjoyed it if that means anything to you..

Veronica smiled, though she tried hard not to, and averted his stare.

-Now is about the time for _me_ to pay _you_ back, Keith went on, pointing first to himself then to his ever-loving daughter.

Veronicas smile widened as her daddy started licking her with great enthusiasm.

-Dad..No, you just did please m..giggle..ah..OOHH! She went, as her daddy pleasured her sexual organ mercilessly.

After this was done, they both watched TV for a bit and then fell asleep in the sofa. They were very satisfied.


End file.
